21st DATES
by korenai-chan
Summary: I don't wanna SPOIL! JUST READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

**My friend and I was watching a certain movie when I thought of writing this. My first idea was to make this a one shot but I thought it would be a waste if I'd end it in just one chapter so I will make this about 3-5 chapters I guess. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Eating Chocolates**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN GINTAMA**

**I'm just a sick bastard who's obsessed of a certain pair "OKIKAGU"**

* * *

**21st DATES**

**...**

One sunny Wednesday, the Shinsengumi went to a very unfamiliar place for the holidays.

"Isn't this exciting?" Yamazaki said filled with thrill

"A lot of pretty girls are staying here! I saw a lot of em"

"I wish they won't see Fukutaicho and captain" someone said

"I know what you mean, they're so handsome that girls don't see us"

"Speaking of Sougo, where is he?" the demon vice captain asked.

...

Sougo Okita isn't in the mood to listen to their crap so he went to a restaurant near by the place. It's a small place but a lot of costumers. "_They must be serving a super delicious dish here to have a lot of costumers"_ he thought. He sat at the only vacant space there is which is beside the glass mirror. He looked at the menu "_Looks normal to me". _He looked around and saw the calendar. November 02,2002. "_Now that's what I call LATE_"_  
_

...

"Back off!" screamed the middle aged man

"Back off my ass!" A young lady wearing a short kimono said while pointing an umbrella at the man.

Okita looked at them. The man is so masculine and a lot taller than the young lady and looks like a really bad man. The young lady has red-orangish (is that even a word?) hair, big blue eyes and an innocent face. "Bothersome" is what Okita murmured. The man lifted his all mighty arm and was about to hit the young lady when the young lady hit him with an umbrella. KNOCK OUT. Okita was surprised. Who would have thought that the lady was that strong? I mean, she's so tiny. And with that innocent face of hers.

...

Kagura was sitting, staring at her pan cakes which she's forming into a pan cake house when a giant like man clashed his fist at Kagura's table. Kagura's pancake house got destroyed which made Kagura real mad.

"Get lost young bitch! This is my table!" the huge man demanded

"Please DIE!" Kagura deadpan mode

"Back off!"

"Back off my ass!"

The middle aged man raised his arm giving Kagura a wide opening for an assault. She used her umbrella and bashed the man on his head with murder intent. The ridiculously large man fell on the ground. Kagura went back to her pancakes and tried to put it back together. She's almost done. The only thing that's missing is the front door. She couldn't think how to put a front door that could be closed or opened. She was struggling and loosing patience. she was about to pound her masterpiece when she felt a hand held hers and stop her from destroying the poor pancake. She looked up to see who did it and saw an extremely handsome young man. He slowly let go of Kagura's hand then took a toothpick and placed a piece of small pancake and placed it to the so called pancake house then used the toothpick as support, making it into a door. Kagura stared at him. Okita turned to see Kagura's reaction.

"Wow! why didn't I think of that?" she said rubbing her head

"I'm Sougo Okita" he said stretching his hand

"I'm Kagura" she said shaking his hand.

...

Okita joined Kagura and they talked to each other happily. Even if they end up arguing on somethings, they still are enjoying each other's company. Moments later Kagura showed Okita around. They went at the park. Okita started teasing her and ended up fighting for fun. Kagura would swing her umbrella and Okita would block her attack.

"Is that all you've got, china?" he teasingly said

"Nope, I'm just starting, sadist!" she answered

"sadist?"

"Yup! You're a sadist, you know"

Kagura attacked Okita but this time, it's stronger and faster. Okita kept on dodging her attacks. "_Amazing!" _he thought. Okita's so excited. This is the first time that he fought anyone this strong. And she's a girl. Kagura kept on attacking but lost her balance and was about to fall when Okita grabbed her. Okita's right hand's holding her left hand and his left arm's wrapped around her body, supporting her weight. "_He's too close!_" she told herself. Okita leaned closer to Kagura. Kagura could hear her heartbeat. Okita leaned closer and gave Kagura a sweet kiss on the lips. Kagura blushed furiously. She pushed him.

"Wha... What are you..."

"It's getting dark, I'll walk you home." Okita said

...

The next day...

...

Okita went to Kagura's house to pick her up. They promised to have a date today. Okita's so excited! Okita knocked on the door. It was opened by a man. According to Okita's observation, he's about mid 30's and is a lazy bastard. The man really looks lazy with those boring eyes of his. The man has a natural silver colored wavy hair. "_Too old to be her boyfriend, maybe her aniki"_

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked

"Good morning!" Okita greeted with a smile "I'm Sougo Okita, Kagura's friend"

The perm headed lazy assed man's eyes widen.

"Errrr.. I'm Gintoki Sakata, Souichiro-kun." said the perm headed man

"Sougo" Okita said

"Why are you here, Souichiro-kun?"

"Sougo" Okita corrected "I'm here coz China promised we'll date today." he said confidently

Gintoki stared at the young man with those boring eyes of his. He opened the door wide and let Okita come inside the house.

"You just met Kagura, right, Souichiro?" Gin said

Okita's eyes scanned the place. He noticed the calendar, it says November 2, 2002. "_But it's March, and it's 2012"_

"It's Sougo, Danna!" Sougo said pissed "And yes, Why?"

"She probably doesn't remember you now, Souichiro" Gin said

"What?"

"Well, I can see your staring at our calendar." Gin said looking at the calendar. "That's because Kagura's time stopped. Everyday, she wakes up thinking it's November 2, 2002." Gin explained

"how's that possible?" Okita asked not convinced

"Her parents died that very day."

"Wha..." Okita can't believe it. "_So, she's traumatized"_

"If you understand, then you know now that she don't remember you now."

"Why don't we tell her the truth?"

"She'd go crazy! Breaking everything screaming and crying and when she calms down and sleep by tomorrow, it's all the same, she'd forget"

"Where is she?" Okita asked.

"It has been her hobby to eat at her favorite restaurant every saturday" Gin said

"But it's Thursday" Okita said

"She doesn't know that"

...

Okita found Kagura at the exact same place he first saw her. Fighting with the same man. "_Looks like it's a part of her routine"_. After the ridiculous fight, Okita saw Kagura making a pancake house again. "_Here's my_ chance!" Okita thought. Kagura was having a hard time making a door again. Okita saw this and did the same thing he did yesterday. He waited for Kagura's reaction. Kagura looked at him.

"Didn't your mother told you not to put your hands on someone else's food?" Kagura said angrily

Okita was shocked! He didn't expect this. She was supposed to be amazed by what he just did.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just..."

Okita let out a sigh and explained everything to Kagura.

"Get lost!" Kagura yelled

"What the.."

"what? You wanna fight?"

"Let's finish this outside" Okita said

Okita and Kagura went to the park where Kagura brought him before. Memories flashed in Okita's mind. "_I'll make you remember me, BITCH!"._ Okita wielded his RX-78 Kiku-ichimonji RX-78 and pointed it at Kagura, challenging the young lady. Kagura smirked and pointed her umbrella of mass destruction at Okita, accepting his challenge. Kagura attacked first but failed to damage the young man in front of her. Okita saw this attack more than once and as expected from the First Division Shinsengumi Captain, you can't hurt him using a technique twice. This irritated Kagura and attacked him more. Okita found it difficult to just dodge and block so he grabbed her and pinned her down.

"What the hell!" Kagura yelled

"Don't you remember me, China?" Okita whispered

"What the fuck are you talking about, bastard?"

" You don't call me bastard, china," Okita said leaning closer " you call me sadist"

"What? I don't even know you!"

Boom! Okita owned Kagura's lips. Kagura resisted but failed. It was rough at first but it turned passionate as moments pass. They were panting as Okita released their lips. Kagura was bushing.

"Remember me now?"

"No bastard!" Kagura pushed him

"really? Should I kiss you more?" Okita teased

"No! pervert!" Kagura yelled. "But my heart does"

* * *

**And there you have it.. What do you think? Should I continue this crap? I was thinking of editing this and make it one shot. What do y'all think? PLEASE hit REVIEW for COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, VIOLENT REACTIONS, AND MORE. **

**Love y'all! :)**


	2. To everyone

**Attention All Readers, Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

poakkis

Korenai-chan


End file.
